Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for implementing connectivity between edge devices in an edge device network via a switch fabric. In particular, but not by way of limitation, some embodiments described herein relate to methods and apparatus for implementing connectivity between edge devices in an edge device network operating with a network-address-based protocol via the switch fabric that maintains administrative, control plane, data plane and/or addressing separation between the edge devices and the switch fabric devices.
Some known switch fabrics include edge devices that offer services and switch fabric devices that offer connectivity among the edge nodes and to other networks. Such known switch fabrics typically do not separate between the edge devices and the switch fabric devices for administration and/or operation. For example, the edge devices can be subject to administrative coordination with adjacent switch fabric devices. Such an approach of administrating and operating the edge devices and switch fabric devices, however, can produce a risk of adversely affecting the switch fabric and cause security vulnerability for the switch fabric. Furthermore, the edge devices and switch fabric devices are often managed by different groups.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for implementing connectivity between edge devices in an edge device network operating with a network-address-based protocol via the switch fabric that maintains administrative, control plane, data plane and/or addressing separation between the edge devices and the switch fabric devices.